Something Is Wrong With Putzie
by Writergirl2015
Summary: Putzie Jacobs is being possessed by a demon making him killing innocent people and the gangs are worried about Putzie and it kind of scared of him. But the only people that can save him and stop him from killing innocent people is Danny. Will they get the loveable innocent babyface Putzie back? Are people gonna stay life while Putzie's possessed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Grease horror story, if you're gonna be mean, DON'T review!**

A Girl with beautiful blonde hair was running in the wood trying to get away from someone who was chasing her and then she bumped into somebody and she screamed. "Please, leave me alone!" The girl screamed.

Then she crawled away and stood up facing whoever was trying to kill her.

"Please, I'm sorry…please let me go!" The girl screamed as she cried.

But the person walked closer to her.

"Please…I'm sorry." The girl cried. "Please leave me alone!"

"Hey, get away from her!" A blonde hair boy yelled.

"Putzie, he's trying to kill me!" A girl yelled as she ran behind Putzie.

"Ok Helen, go run home now!" Putzie order her. "I said now!"

Just then Helen ran off screaming and crying.

"Ok pal, I don't know who you are and why were you trying to kill that innocent girl!" Putzie yelled.

Just then the killer whacks Putzie in the face with his knife.

"Ugh!" Putzie screamed in pain. "You stupid son of a-"

Putzie moved to the side when he saw the killer coming at him with the knife and he stood up, kicking the killer's leg knocking him down and grabbing his knife.

"Who are you?" Putzie asked.

"You're worst nightmare kid." The killer said.

Putzie looked at him confused.

"Quit killing people!" Putzie yelled as he stabbed the killer and he stared at the killer holding the knife in his hand. "What have I've done?" Putzie drops the knife running off home.


	2. Chapter 2

Putzie ran inside of Frosty Palace to see the gang there. "Hey Putz!" He saw Kenickie waving to him. "Over here."

"Putzie, you're cover in blood!" Danny yelled walking over to him.

"What happened to you Putzie?" Sandy asked.

"What's the matter baby?" Jan asked. "You look like you seen a ghost."

"Putzie did you…" Sonny trailed off.

Then Putzie backs up and ran out of Frosty, he was so confused that he doesn't even know what to do or where to go. So he ran in the alley and slide down the brick holding his bloody hand.

"What is happening to me?" Putzie answers him. "What is going on?"

Then he puts his hands on his head in frustrated.

"Please God, please forgive me." Putzie cried.

Then Putzie slowly looks up feeling anger, betray and hatred that he stood up when he saw couple of older greasers walking in his way.

"Hey wimp, what are ya doing here huh?" One of the greasers asked.

Putzie clenched his fist tight.

"What are you gonna do? Fight us?" The greaser asked. "Get him boys."

But before the 2 other greasers could go at Putzie, Putzie grabbed their fist and squeezing them by making them fall to the ground hard.

"What the heck!" The greaser yelled.

Then Putzie walks over the greaser and grabbed his throat, pinning him up against the brick wall.

"Mess with me…you're done pal." Putzie threatens and then drops him.

The T-Birds saw what had happened. "Ok, Zuko…what is going on with our Babyface?" Kenickie asked.

"I'm not sure." Danny says.

Then Putzie looked over at them, just staring.

"Why is he just staring at us?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not sure." Danny repeated.

"What do you know?" Doody asked.

Then Putzie walks slowly towards them.

"Putzie, buddy you ok?" Danny asked gently.

But Putzie just walked pass them.

"Ok something is wrong that boy." Sonny says.

The T-Birds all nodded their heads.

"I think he's just tried." Danny says, hoping Putzie was just tried.

"Let's go talk to his cousin Randal, he probably knows what's bugging Putzie." Kenickie suggested.

Then the 4 oldest T-Birds ran off to Greased Lightning and drove off, while with Putzie was still walking clenching his fist tightly as his knuckles turned white.

"Hey good lookin." A girl says walking pass Putzie who turned around.

Putzie watched her go as she winked at him and waved to her.

"Call me baby!" The girl yelled.

Then Putzie smiled evilly, so he slowly follows the girl who was flirty with him. Once he arrived at her street to see her going her house.


	3. Chapter 3

At Randal house, in his basement he and the T-Birds were talking about Putzie's new and not so usual behaviors. "So Putzie…defended for himself? For the first time?" Randal asked them.

"But we think something is bothering him…and he…it was just…not Putzie at all, not the sweet loveable childish babyface Putzie Jacobs we known for years." Danny explained.

"Hmmm, that's sounds…so interesting…and you guys are gonna think I'm crazy, but…" Randal started.

"What?" The T-Birds asked.

"It seems like Putzie is being possessed by a demon." Randal told them.

"A what…" Doody asked.

"You study that kind of stuffs?" Sonny asked.

"Look guys, yes I know that crazy and all…but we talked about that in college and…what's inside of Putzie, it's not…Putzie." Randal told them.

"So…what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Keep everyone safe and make sure Putzie doesn't get killed or kill anyone." Randal said. "Because there is an innocent boy trap inside of that Demon."

The T-Birds looked at each other and back at Randal.

"Stay safe boys." Randal ordered them.

Just then Sonny turned on the TV.

"Guys, take a look at this." Sonny told them.

The boys walked over to Sonny and watched the news.

"What are they talking about this time?" Doody asked.

"Breaking news, a young high school was killed this afternoon just a while ago, it's seems like the killer was another high school student that went to school Rydell High." The news reporter says. "But we don't know who did it, but the police are out to look out for the killer, thank you."

Randal grabs the remote out of Sonny's hand and turned the TV off.

"Ok, this is very bad." Randal stated. "Boys, you need to find Putzie before he killed anyone else and get himself killed.

"Got it." The T-Birds says as he stood up.

"And boys, please be careful…" Randal said.

"Don't worry Ran, we will." Danny tells him.

"This is my little cousin we're talking about, Phil's baby brother." Randal told them. "And your youngest best friend."

"You mean little brother." Danny corrected him.

Randal smiled at them and the T-Birds walked out of Randal's house.

"Ok, so could Putzie have run too?" Kenickie asked as they got in Greased Lightning. "I mean, I don't think he would've gone home."

"I don't know man, but we have to find him in time before he kills anyone else and get him killed." Danny says as they back up and drove off.

"Danny, I'm scared." Doody admits.

"It's gonna be ok Doody, we're gonna get our old Putzie back." Sonny comforted his younger friend.

What they don't know that they didn't see Putzie standing at end of Randal's driveway watching them go.

"I'm sorry fellas," Putzie apologized. "You're innocent Babyface is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

The T-Birds arrived at the Frosty to see everybody staring at Putzie who was standing onto of the counter holding the bloody knife in his hands. "Putzie!" Danny yelled making Putzie looked over at him with a smirk.

"Well, well, well why it is Putzie's protectors." Putzie smiled evilly.

"Putzie, hey buddy I know you're in there." Danny says. "Fight him!"

"Sorry to say this Zuko, but your little boyfriend is a wimp and…he's stuck now and forever." Putzie smirked.

"Boyfriend?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny," Kenickie says.

"Listen ya demon, you get out of Putzie right now!" Danny yelled.

"You sure about that Zuko?" Putzie asked as he jumped off the counter. "Because right now, inside Putzie is being tortured."

The T-Birds glared at him.

"Like he always has been." Putzie added. "I'm just doing him a favor."

"A favor, what kind of favor?" Sonny asked.

"To be strong! Guys, the boy always felt like he was weak and couldn't do anything!" Putzie yelled.

"He is not a wimp! He's a strong kid!" Danny yelled.

He looked over to see the Pink Ladies scared to death.

"And why did you kill that innocent girl then?" Kenickie asked. "I mean, Putzie never liked that kind of girls."

"Wow, he is a good guy." Putzie says as he moved closer to Danny. "No wonder why he has better relationships with his girl…Jan Barrows…" He smirked.

"Ah, Jan Barrows…man no wonder why that boy is crazy about that girl." Putzie smiled. "She's not a tramp."

Then Danny clutched on Putzie's leather jacket and pushed him against the counter tightly.

"You leave that girl alone!" Danny growled. "You don't say that about Jan and that word never ever comes out of my boy's mouth!"

"Danny, that's Putzie." Kenickie says quietly.

"See ya later boys." Putzie smirked as he snaps his fingers and he was on the street staring at Jan's house. "Jan." He sighed.

So then Putzie started walking up to Jan's house and knocking on her door, and then he saw Jan open the door.

"Oh Putzie, your ok!" Jan yelled hugging Putzie tightly. "There's a killer out here, you need to be careful."

Putzie smiled at her.

"It's the alright, the guys dropped me off." Putzie lied.

Then Jan smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You boys are such brothers, epically you and Danny." Jan says before leaving in the kitchen.

Then Putzie smiled evilly while walking in the kitchen, with the T-Birds at Rydell who was walking down the hall looking for anybody that was killed by Putzie's demon, they were worried and scared.

"Guys, I think we need to check on Jan." Doody says.

The boys looked at each other for a second.

"Let's go fellas!" Danny yelled as they ran off to save Jan.


	5. Chapter 5

Jan was duck taped to a chair with a gag wrapped around her mouth and just then Putzie came back with the kitchen knife. "Alright sweetie," Putzie says as he soothed her arm with the knife making Jan whimpers. "Aww, don't cry sweetheart." Putzie smiled evilly as he stood up.

Just then he turned around to see the guys run in the house.

"Jan!" The guys yelled.

Then Jan started screaming and Putzie roughly covers her mouth and pointed the knife at the guys.

"Alright, don't come any closer!" Putzie yelled. "I mean it!"

"Putzie, we know you're in there." Danny quietly says. "Come on, you can do it."

"No!" Putzie yelled. "Putzie is not your Putzie anymore! He's gone!"

Danny walked slowly towards Putzie.

"Come on now, leave her alone." Danny says. "She is just a kid."

But then Putzie whacked Danny in the arm and throwing him across the room.

"Danny!" Doody yelled running to Danny's side.

"GET OUT OF MY BABYFACE YA FREAK!" Kenickie yelled.

"Kenickie no!" Sonny yelled.

But Putzie started punching Kenickie over and over and over.

"Come on Putzie, it's me Kenny." Kenickie said. "F-fight him."

Putzie just stared at him raising his knife up.

"B-Babyface." Kenickie begged. "I love you baby brother."

Then a knife slips out of Putzie's hand and let's goes of Kenickie.

"K-Kenny?" Putzie asked.

Kenickie looks up at Putzie in pain.

"I'm so sorry." Putzie whispers.

Kenickie could see tears in Putzie's eyes.

"Kenickie," Sonny asked.

"Putzie, it's ok." Kenickie breathed.

But Putzie snaps his finger and disappeared.

"Sonny, untie Jan now!" Doody ordered Sonny who ran to Jan's side and gently untied Jan.

"What's wrong with him Sonny?" Jan asked innocently.

"He was possessed." Sonny told her.

"What?" Jan asked not believing him.

"It's the truth Jan." Doody said.

"Come on guys, let's go get Putzie before he gets killed." Sonny said as Doody helped Danny and Kenickie up.

"Jan, you stay here." Danny ordered her. "I mean it."

"I wanna see Putzie." Jan says.

"I'm sorry Jan, but we can't let you go near him when he is not really Putzie right now." Kenickie told her.

Jan lets out a sigh.

"Kay." Jan finally said as the guys ran out of the house to look for Putzie and she walked over to window and said, "Please come back Putzie."


	6. Chapter 6

Putzie was in the wood breathing hard from running. "Get away from me!" Putzie screamed. "Just leave me alone!"

Putzie tripped over on a dirt and fall on his knee.

"Please…" Putzie whispered. "Go away."

He looks at his bloody hands.

"Please forgive me God." Putzie prayed.

Putzie sat down on his butt crying in his hands.

"Just leave me alone!" Putzie screamed.

Then Putzie looks up.

"Hello?" Putzie called out.

Putzie stood up and looked around.

"Who's there?" Putzie asked.

"Kill her." A voice echo in his head.

"Kill who?" Putzie asked.

"Sandy." The voice replied.

"No, not my best friend's girl." Putzie whispers.

"Putzie?" He heard a male voice.

"Oh no, I'm not killing Eugene." Putzie argued. "He's just a kid."

"I thought you hated him?" The voice asked darkly.

"No I don't, and that doesn't mean I wanna kill him." Putzie said getting up and saw Eugene came to his view. "You shouldn't be here Eugene."

"What do you mean Putzie?" Eugene asked. "I came to look for you, everybody is." He told him.

Putzie lets out a sigh and held his chest in pain.

"You ok?" Eugene asked.

"No, do not come closer!" Putzie yelled. "I mean it!"

Eugene looked confused and scared.

"Putzie, Danny's worrying." Eugene told him.

Putzie looks up at the sky.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Putzie screamed. "GET OUT OF ME NOW!"

Eugene walks a little closer to Putzie, but Putzie pushed him against the tree.

"You nerds just don't listen don't you?" Putzie smirked.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Eugene quietly says.

"You are now." Putzie said coking him.

"Let him go now!" Putzie turned to see Danny there with the gang, including Patty and Tom. "Come on, just let the boy go."

Putzie lets go and smiled at Danny.

"No what buddy, I think you should mind your own business." Putzie smiled.

"I'm trying to save my best friend!" Danny yelled. "Putzie, I know you're in there..I know this is hard, but just try fighting this creep."

Putzie held his head in frustration and laughed looking at Danny.

"Ok, if you don't leave then I'll kill your little girlfriend Sandra Dee!" Putzie said grabbing Sandy and pointing the knife close to her chine and neck.

"NO!" Danny yelled. "You let her go now!"

"Make me!" Putzie yelled.

"Danny, help me." Sandy cried.

Danny felt his heart break.

"Come on man, please." Danny begged.

Putzie lets out a sigh.

"How about not?" Putzie asked.

"How about if you leave everyone alone and we can talk, alone just you and me." Danny suggested.

"Danny…" Sonny said.

"I can't have this creep kill Sandy, Putzie, Jan, Eugene or anybody else guys!" Danny yelled back before turning to Putzie. "Come on please."

Putzie stared at Danny and then he closed his eyes, Putzie's hand was shaking and he carefully and slowly lets go of Sandy who ran over to Danny and hide in his leather jacket.

"Danny…" Putzie whispers. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, its ok Putzie." Danny tells him.

"Please just kill me." Putzie said with tears forming in his eyes.

Then Putzie looks over at Eugene and dropping his knife, walking over to Eugene and grab him by the shoulder and hugged, which made Eugene shocked.

"I'm sorry Eugene." Putzie apologized.

Putzie lets go of Eugene and said, "Please forgive." He said as he walked off and he turned around. "Please forgive me everybody."


	7. Chapter 7

The T-Birds were back at Randal's house talking about Putzie again, "Ok fellas, there is only one person who can save Putzie from getting killed is Danny." Randal told the boys.

"Wait why Danny?" Sonny asked.

"Because since Phil is gone, and…Danny and Putzie has a very, very brotherly relationship." Randal explains.

Danny looks down.

"I'll be in the room alone with him." Danny said standing up.

"Danny, I can't let you do that." Randal said. "We don't know how strong he is."

"I don't care; this is Putzie we're talking about." Danny says. "Beside it's like you said, he and I have a very close brotherly relationship."

Then Randal lets out a sigh.

"Fine," Randal gave up. "But we have to find him first."

"I'll go look for him." Danny said.

"Ok, stay safe Danny." Randal says.

"I will." Danny said leaving the room.

A little while with Danny in the wood looking for Putzie, he had to get his best friend back.

"Danny?" He turned around to see Putzie behind him.

"Hello buddy." Danny says.

"Why are you here?" Putzie asked.

"I'm here to get my best friend back." Danny told him.

Then Putzie let out a laugh. "You just don't stop don't ya?" He asked him.

"Look, I just want my best friend back." Danny says. "And I want you gone!"

"Well he is gonna be a weak little boy again." Putzie smirked.

"He is not," Danny argued. "He is a strong and brave kid, but he is lot smaller than us fellas!"

Putzie looks up at him.

"And it our job to protect him," Danny tells him. "Epically mine."

Putzie lets out a painful sigh and held his head while closing his eyes.

"Whoa you ok?" Danny asked.

"No!" Putzie screamed. "Ugh!"

Then Putzie fell to the ground and Danny kneels to his side.

"Putzie, you ok brother?" Danny asked.

"Danny," Putzie asked.

"Yes buddy, it's me Danny." Danny said soothing his hair.

"Please help me." Putzie said tearing up.

"Shhh, don't worry Roger." Danny said. "I'm gonna help ya."

"He's too powerful." Putzie winced as he laughed as he stood up. "He's gone Zuko, you'll never see you're little Putzie ever again."

"Putzie?" Danny asked.

"Putzie aintin here Zuko, he's gone…forever." Putzie laughed as he decked Danny in the face making him unconscious. "Later greaser," Putzie said walking off laughing as Danny laid there. "Look out world, here's come new Putzie Jacobs!"


	8. Chapter 8

Randal and the T-Birds found Danny still unconscious on the ground. "Oh no, Danny!" Randal ran over to Danny's side. "Come on, wake up buddy!"

Then Danny gasps loudly and sat up quickly.

"Whoa, Zuko you ok?" Randal asked him.

"Where's Putzie?" Kenickie asked.

"He's gone." Danny replies.

"Wait, what do you mean gone?" Randal asked him worrying.

"The demon has controlled his body and...He said that Putzie was gone." Danny said as he sooth his jacket.

Then Randy and Kenickie both helped Danny up.

"We gotta go and find Putzie." Randy says.

"Kay, but I still wanna be in the room with Putzie...alone." Danny suggested.

"Danny..." Randy replied.

"Randy, you said that I'm the only person who can get our innocent Putzie back and that's the risk I'll take!" Danny protested.

Then Randy lets out a sigh.

"Fine." Randy says.

Then the boys all ran off to find Putzie. With Putzie, who stood right in front of his driveway for a few minute and then walked up to his house, walking in.

"Hey little brother!" Putzie looked up to see his big brother smiling. "I'm back!"

"Really? Are you here for a week and then get up, leave…epically me?" Putzie asked having Phil looked surprised that his little brother would even say. He knew something was wrong.

"Are you ok buddy?" Phil asked him.

"Ok?" Putzie asked. "Am I'm ok? I'm great, heck I don't even care if you leave or not! Because that's what you do!"

"Son!" Mr. Jacobs scolds.

"You never even watch Pammy grow up, you weren't here for me when I had my 16th birthday, or even cared how I felt when you were gonna leave again." Putzie yelled. "And I don't think you don't even love me anymore."

"Roger!" Mrs. Jacobs yelled. "Your brother loves you more than anything in the world honey."

"Really? Then how come he left me huh?" Putzie asked. "I'm not even sure if we're brothers."

"Putzie, kiddo…I'm sorry, I do love you." Phil said slowly walking towards Putzie.

"Stay back!" Putzie yelled as he pulled out a butcher knife making his family step back with fear. "I'm not afraid to use this bucko!"

"Son put down the knife!" Mr. Jacobs yelled.

"Never!" Putzie yelled.

"Putzie, please!" Pammy yelled while crying.

"Putzie, please can we just talk?" Phil asked him. "I'm worry."

"No, how about I kill ya huh?" Putzie suggested. "Because I actually know how Kenickie and Sonny felt when their fathers walked out on them!"

"I didn't walk out on you Putz!" Phil yelled back.

Then Putzie punches Phil in the face.

"Roger Lucas Billy!" Mrs. Jacobs yelled. "You don't hit your brother."

"Come on big brother, fight me!" Putzie said as he punched Phil in the face.

"I'm not gonna fight you little brother." Phil said, but Putzie whack him in the face with the knife. "You can hit me all you want, but I'm not fighting."

"Why not huh?" Putzie asked as he punched him the stomach making Phil winces in pain. "Scared to hurt your wimpy brother?"

"You are not a wimp." Phil protested.

"Well he aintin anymore." Putzie smirked.

"What do you-"Before he could finish, Putzie punched him hard make him unconscious.

"Go upstairs!" Putzie orders his family.

"Son…" Mr. Jacobs said protecting his wife and his daughter.

"I said go!" Putzie yelled as his eyes went black.

But then his father, his mother and Pammy all ran upstairs.

"Sorry to do this brother, but I have to do this for Putzie." Putzie glared.

Just then he turned around and stood up to see the guys.

"Phil!" Danny yelled running to Phil's side. "You monster!"

"Well duh!" Putzie says.

"Ok whoever you are what you are, get out of my cousin." Randy ordered. "He and everyone else are just innocent."

"Well I'm trying to help the boy." Putzie tells him.

"By killing people?" Sonny asked.

Then Sonny flew across the room and landed on the dining table.

"You idiot, leave him alone!" Kenickie screamed angrily as he ran over to Sonny.

"D-Danny? R-Randy?" They looked over to see Phil waking up.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah," Phil said as they helped him up. "Would you boys like to tell me what's going on here?"

"Phil, I'm sorry to say this…but I think he's possessed." Randy says. "Believe it or not, but it's true."

"I believe you." Phil says.

"You do?" Kenickie, Doody and Sonny asked.

"Yeah, cause that's not my baby brother in there." Phil said.

"Thanks cous, for understanding." Randy smiled.

"No problem." Phil said. "Now how about you boys go upstairs, I think that's where mom, dad and Pammy went…so I can talk to my little brother alone."

"Are you crazy?" Danny asked. "He nearly killed ya."

"Guys…please." Phil begged. "This is my baby brother…and he needs me right now."

Then the guys sigh.

"Kay, but we'll be upstairs." Randy said as the boys went upstairs.

"You're taking a big risk buddy-boy." Putzie said as Phil turned to him.

"Why are you doing this? For real?" Phil asked.

"Like I said ya dork, he felt like he was a wimp so I'm making him stronger." Putzie told him and Phil looked at him confused. "Oh, didn't he tell you everything?" Then Phil looked up at him. "Oooh, he didn't, huh?" Putzie asked while chuckling.

"My brother aintin wimp!" Phil glared.

"Really? Did he or the guys tell you that he felt a little, I don't know…weak inside." Putzie asked.

Phil looked down.

"But he didn't, so he can make you proud." Putzie smirked. "But…ever since you left…he was bullied…picked on…poor boy, never got a chance to be strong."

"Come on Putz, it's me." Phil said.

"You boys just don't listen." Putzie laughed. "He isn't here anymore…your little baby brother is gone…" He walked closer to Phil. "Gone for good."

Then Putzie pushed Phil making him crashed into the hall.

"Awww poor Philly," Putzie walked over to Phil and grabbed his shirt and clench his fist into it. "Getting beat up by his own baby brother…haha, oh you Jacobs boys…you boys are so fun and so weak."

Then he flew Phil across the room.

"Bet you never thought Putzie can never threw like that huh?" Putzie asked as he walked over to Phil who was trying to crawl away but was pulled by Putzie.

"Let go of me you creep!" Phil yelled.

Then Putzie started beating Phil in the face.

"This is for making poor weak boy Putzie feel alone and weak." Putzie said as he punched Phil. "So I'm making sure you and the T-Birds feel like well…you know weak!" Then Putzie landed another on Phil's face.

"Putzie, please…fight him." Phil begged. "It's me Philly, big brother…"

Then Putzie raised his fist up.

"I love you baby brother." Phil said.

Then Putzie thought of the past when he was with his family, his best friends and his girlfriend Jan, and of course the time he was happy…all the time, he realize how lucky he has a good life. Then Putzie came back and unclench his fist in his brother's shirt and put his fist down, making Phil stared up at his brother with worried and the guys, Putzie's parents and Pammy slowly came downstairs fearing what would happen next.

"Putzie?" Phil asked.

"I'm sorry Philly." Putzie said with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok baby brother." Phil said.

"I'm so sorry." Putzie said as he fainted and everyone ran to his side.

"Someone call 911, now!" Mr. Jacobs yelled as Doody stood up and ran in the kitchen to call the ambulance.

"Come on son, wake up." Mr. Jacobs begged as he soothed his son's hair.

"Mommy, are Philly and Putzie gonna be ok?" Pammy asked.

"Don't worried dear, your brothers are gonna be alright." Mrs. Jacobs told her.

Then Doody came back in the room.

"They're on their way." Doody told everybody.

"Good." Mr. Jacobs said keeping an eye on his youngest son.


	9. Chapter 9

At the hospital, Putzie slowly opens his eyes to see his parents smiling down at him and he looked over to see his baby sister and the guys there smiling also.

"What happened?" Putzie asked.

"Putzie, do you remember anything?" The doctor asked him.

"Well…I remember I was…not acting like myself…and then I started beating the crap outta of my brother…Philly!" Putzie yelled out worrying about Phil.

"Relax son, your brother is in the other room." Mr. Jacobs said putting a comfort hand on his shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Putzie asked.

"Not that bad, just couple of bruises, cuts and some stitches…but after a week or 2…I'll be good." They looked over to see Phil standing there with a sling holding his arm for support.

"Thanked to God your ok!" Putzie smiled.

"Hey um…can I have brotherly talk with my little brother alone everyone?" Phil asked.

"Of course son." Mr. Jacobs said as he picked Pammy up and Mrs. Jacobs her hand on her oldest son's cheek as they left.

"Doing ok son?" The doctor asked.

"Yep!" Phil smiled.

"That's good." The doctor said smiling as he left room.

"Glad to have you back cous." Randy smiled.

"Thanks buddy and thanks for looking out for the guys, Putzie, Pammy and everyone else dude." Phil said.

"No prob kid." Randy said leaving the room.

"Good seeing you up bud." Sonny smiled.

"And how's my 2 favorite clowns doing?" Phil asked his ruffles his hair.

"Good." Sonny replies.

"And never touch the hair." Doody warned him with a smirked making them laughed as they left and Kenickie patted his back.

"Hey bud, still fighting with Rizzo?" Phil asked smirking.

"Oh brother." Kenickie said as they laughed and Kenickie laughed.

"Welcome back Phil." Danny said shaking his hand.

"Come here you idiot." Phil said side hugging Danny.

Then Danny left the room and Phil walks over to his baby brother.

"How are you feeling little brother?" Phil asked.

But Putzie didn't responded, he just kept looking down.

"Putzie, I'm fine. I promise." Phil said.

"How can you not be mad at me?" Putzie asked looking at his brother.

"Because I knew it wasn't you." Phil told him.

Then Putzie looked down feeling bad.

"And…what did he mean by…feeling weak, lonely and…feel like you can't do anything?" Phil asked him.

"Well…I don't know…you know they lied right…That's what I heard, I think." Putzie says.

Then Phil chuckles at him.

"Look little brother, if you did or didn't think that or say that…I want you to know that you are strong, smart and never alone." Phil told him. "Promise me?"

"Of course Philly." Putzie smiled.

Then Phil smiled.

"Good, because you know when I left for college…I told the guys…epically Danny to look out for you…and protect you while I'm away." Phil told him.

Then Putzie smiled at his older brother.

"And make sure you and the boys made sure Pammy never get a boyfriend." Phil added as they laughed,

"Don't worry, they always have my back and epically about the boyfriend part." Putzie says.

"Yeah," Phil replied.

Then Putzie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"But what about those people…who I…hurt and killed…" Putzie asked.

"Putzie…it wasn't you." Phil told him.

"Yes it was Phil, those sweet innocent people's blood were on my hands." Putzie says. "I'm scared."

"Putzie, remember when were really small and mom, dad and me told you how God forgives everyone if they feel guilty for the things they did." Phil told him. "He still loves you."

"But….just in case, can you….take me to…confession…when I get out?" Putzie asked him.

"Of course baby brother." Phil said as he soothed his hair. "God don't want anything to happen to you."

"Because he loves me." Putzie says.

Then Phil chuckles and nods his head.

"Yes he does." Phil smiled.

"Thanks big brother and I am also so glad your back also." Putzie said.

"Thanks kiddo." Phil said. "And one more thing, have you and Jan…you know?" Phil asked as he winked.

Then Putzie chuckles at him.

"No we haven't, not until we're married." Putzie said.

Then Phil chuckles at him.

"That's my boy." Phil said ruffling his hair and stood up. "Well I'm gonna let you rest, Kay."

"Phil…you just got back…can you um…you know?" Putzie asked.

"Scoot over little brother." Phil said sitting down next to his little brother, putting his good arm around him. "Sleep tight baby brother," He whispers.

Then Danny came in.

"How is he?" Danny asked.

"Just fell asleep." Phil told him.

Then Danny nods his head and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Danny uh…I gotta say, thank you." Phil said.

Danny looks at Phil.

"For taking care of my brother…" Phil said. "Protecting him, looking out for him and being the big brother he needed when I was away."

Then Danny smiled.

"Anytime Phil," Danny smiled. Then they laughed when they heard snoring.


	10. Chapter 10

After few weeks, Putzie was out of the hospital, healthy and happy. He was at frosty with Jan. "Jan, I'm so sorry I gave you the scare." Putzie apologizing.

"It's ok Putz, I knew it wasn't you." Jan tells him.

"Yeah, but I…did something I swore to myself I would never do in my life." Putzie said. "I hurt you; I um…hit you, and slap you…that's not me."

"Putzie," Jan said stopping him. "I forgive you."

Putzie looks at her.

"I love you." Jan said kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too." Putzie smiled.

Then they saw the guys and the girls came in.

"Hey Putzie, how are you feeling?" Sandy asked him.

"I'm ok now. But there's something I want to say." Putzie started.

"Putzie, it's ok. We knew it wasn't you and we still love you." Rizzo says.

Then Putzie smiled.

"Thanks girls." Putzie says.

"Kay little bro you ready to go?" Phil asked him.

Then Putzie nods his head as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Frenchy asked him.

"Oh you remember what I told you guys about how the guys are gonna take Putzie to confession?" Sandy asked them.

"Oh yeah, good luck." Marty said kissing his cheek.

"She kissed his cheek." Sonny said looking at Kenickie who chuckles at him.

"I'll come." Jan offers.

"It's ok Jan, I'll see you later." Putzie said kissing her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter!**

Then the guys left. After a while, the guys were outside of the church waiting for Putzie to be done.

"What time do you think they'll be done?" Sonny asked.

"Pretty soon." Danny said.

"But it could take a while still, because Putzie felt so bad for what he did." Phil told them.

The guys nod their head.

"How's Pammy doing?" Danny asked. "She was pretty shook up."

"She's fine; she's also been protecting his side at night too." Phil said.

"Awww, she was worried about him." Kenickie said.

They chuckles at him and they saw Putzie walking out with the priest.

"Well thank you for taking your time to help me father." Putzie said as the guys walked over to them.

"Roger, I always have time to talk to you children and help you." Father James told him. "And there was no doubts in my mind that I would think you were doing those things."

Then Putzie smiled.

"Just remember this son, God loves you and he always here when you need him." Father James said placing his hand on Putzie's chest where his heart his.

"Thanks father James." Phil smiled.

"My pleasure son," Father James smiled. "Have good day boys."

"You too," Danny smiled as Father James walked back inside.

"Well little brother, how do you feel?" Phil asked Putzie.

"Actually, a lot better." Putzie smiled.

"That's my babyface." Kenickie smiled.

"Yeah, and guys…thanks for having my back and looking out for me all these years." Putzie tells them. "I mean it."

The guys smiled at the younger greaser.

"You guys are really the best brothers a guy could ask for." Putzie smiled as he put his arm around his big brother Phil.

"Well you boys are the best little bros ever a guy could ask for too." Phil smiled as he pats Danny's face and puts his arms around his little brother and Doody.

"I agree Phil." Danny said putting his arm around Putzie and Sonny.

"Epically our 3 dorky stooges…" Kenickie smirked as he puts his arm around Doody and ruffles his hair.

"Hey!" Sonny, Doody and Putzie all yelled.

The 3 older boys chuckle at him.

"Come on boys, let's go home." Phil said.

Then the boys walked home being happy and laughing at each other jokes.

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
